Wasserstoff
| Gefahrensymbole = | R = | S = | Radioaktiv = | Isotope = | NMREigenschaften= }} Für die exakte Berechnung der freigesetzten Energie ist zu berücksichtigen, dass in Teilreaktion der Proton-Proton-Reaktion und auch des Bethe-Weizsäcker-Zyklus zwei Positronen freigesetzt werden, die bei der Annihilation mit einem Elektron 1,022 MeV entsprechend der Ruhemassen von Elektron und Positron freisetzen. Zur Massendifferenz der vier Protonen und des Heliumkerns ist folglich die zweifache Elektronenmasse zu addieren. Diese Massendifferenz ist identisch der Differenz der vierfachen Atommasse von Protium, Wasserstoff bestehend aus Protonen und Elektronen und der Atommasse von 4He. Diese Atommassen sind näherungsweise aber nicht exakt identisch mit den Atommassen von Wasserstoff und Helium, da es verschiedene Isotope dieser Elemente gibt. Ferner verlässt ein kleiner Teil der Energie die Sonne in Form von Neutrinos. Insgesamt wird beim Wasserstoffbrennen etwa 0,73 % der Masse in Energie umgewandelt, was man als Massendefekt bezeichnet. Die aus der Massendifferenz erzeugte Energie ergibt sich aus der einsteinschen Beziehung E'' = ''mc². Sie resultiert aus der Kernbindungsenergie der Nukleonen, der Kernbausteine. Die Fusion von Wasserstoff zu Helium ist am ergiebigsten; die nächste Stufe stellarer Fusionsreaktionen, das Heliumbrennen, setzt pro erzeugtem Kohlenstoffkern nur noch etwa ein Zehntel dieser Energie frei. Biologische Bedeutung Wasserstoff ist in Form verschiedenster Verbindungen essentiell für alle bekannten Lebewesen. An vorderster Stelle zu nennen ist hier Wasser, welches als Medium für alle zellulären Prozesse und für alle Stofftransporte dient. Zusammen mit Kohlenstoff, Sauerstoff, Stickstoff (und seltener auch anderen Elementen) ist er Bestandteil derjenigen Moleküle aus der organischen Chemie, ohne die jegliche uns bekannte Form von Leben schlicht unmöglich ist. Wasserstoff spielt im Organismus auch aktive Rollen, so bei einigen Koenzymen wie z. B. Nicotinamid-Adenin-Dinucleotid (NAD/NADH), die als Reduktionsäquivalente (oder „Protonentransporter“) im Körper dienen und bei Redoxreaktionen mitwirken. In den Mitochondrien, den Kraftwerken der Zelle, dient die Übertragung von Wasserstoffkationen (Protonen) zwischen verschiedenen Molekülen der so genannten Atmungskette dazu, ein Potenzial, einen Protonengradienten, zur Generierung von energiereichen Verbindungen wie Adenosintriphosphat (ATP) bereitzustellen. Bei der Photosynthese in Pflanzen und Bakterien wird der Wasserstoff aus dem Wasser dazu benötigt, das fixierte Kohlendioxid in Kohlenhydrate umzuwandeln. Bezogen auf die Masse ist Wasserstoff im menschlichen Körper das drittwichtigste Element: Bei einer Person mit einem Körpergewicht von 70 kg, sind rund 7 kg (= 10 Gew.-%) auf den enthaltenen Wasserstoff zurückzuführen. Nur Kohlenstoff (ca. 20 Gew.-%) und Sauerstoff (ca. 63 Gew.-%) machen einen noch größeren Gewichtsanteil aus. Bezogen auf die Anzahl der Atome ist der sehr leichte Wasserstoff sogar das mit Abstand häufigste Atom im Körper eines jeden Lebewesens. (Die 7 kg beim Menschen entsprechen 3,5·103 Mol Wasserstoff mit je 2·6·1023 Atomen, das sind rund 4,2·1027 Wasserstoffatome). Sicherheitshinweise Wasserstoff ist ein hochentzündliches Gas. Von der EU und somit auch der deutschen Gefahrstoffverordnung ist er als Gefahrstoff eingestuft mit F+; R12 für „hochentzündlich“; seine Behälter müssen dementsprechend gekennzeichnet werden. Nach DIN EN 1089-3 werden H2-Druckgasflaschen mit roter Flaschenschulter und rotem Flaschenkörper versehen. In geringen Mengen ist Wasserstoff für Menschen ungiftig. In hohen Konzentrationen können allerdings Bewegungsstörungen auftreten. Weitere Exposition kann zur Bewusstlosigkeit und schließlich zum Erstickungstod führen. In einem solchen Falle ist die betroffene Person (unter Selbstschutz) an die frische Luft zu bringen und ein Arzt hinzuzuziehen. Bei einem Atemstillstand muss die Person künstlich beatmet werden. Beim Mischen mit Luft zu 4 bis 76 Volumenprozent (Vol.-%) Wasserstoff entsteht Knallgas, das bereits durch einen wenig energiereichen Funken zur Explosion gebracht werden kann. In einem ausgewogenen Mischungsverhältnis von O2 und H2 kann eine Knallgasexplosion verheerende Wirkung haben. In jedem Fall ist darauf zu achten, keine leicht entzündlichen Materialien oder offene Flammen in der Nähe zu lagern. H2 reagiert auch heftig mit Chlor (Chlorknallgas) und Fluor. Sauerstoff/Wasserstoffgemische mit einem Anteil von unter 10,5 Volumenprozent Wasserstoff sind schwerer als Luft und sinken zu BodenZDF abenteuer wissen. Die Entmischung erfolgt nicht unmittelbar, so das bis zur Unterschreitung der 4 Volumenprozent Grenze die Zündfähigkeit erhalten bleibt. Beim Umgang mit Wasserstoff müssen Sicherheitsvorschriften und Entlüftungsanlagen dieses Verhalten berücksichtigen. Wird molekularer Wasserstoff in einfachen Metalltanks gelagert, so kommt es wegen der geringen Molekülgröße zu Diffusion, das heißt Gas tritt langsam durch die Gefäßwände aus. Dies ist bei der Speicherung problematisch, insbesondere für Wasserstoff-betriebene Fahrzeuge, wenn diese lange an einem abgeschlossenen Platz (Garage, Tiefgarage) stehen. (Siehe dazu: Wasserstoffspeicherung.) Zudem rechnet man beim Betanken mit relativ hohen Verlusten von einigen Prozent der Gesamtmenge. Flüssiger Wasserstoff in Metalltanks neigt bei Beschädigungen oder Lecks zur Selbstentzündung. Der Austausch von Wasserstoff-Isotopen in chemischen Verbindungen kann die Toxizität der entsprechenden Verbindung beeinflussen. So ist Schweres Wasser (D2O) – das Isotop 1H wurde gegen 2H (Deuterium) ausgetauscht – im Vergleich zu Wasser giftig für viele Lebewesen. Die für Menschen gefährliche Menge ist aber recht groß und im Regelfall kaum zu erreichen. Nachweis Molekularen Wasserstoff kann man durch die Knallgasprobe nachweisen. Bei dieser Nachweisreaktion wird eine kleine, beispielsweise während einer Reaktion aufgefangene Menge eines Gases, in einem Reagenzglas entzündet. Wenn danach ein dumpfer Knall, ein Pfeifen oder ein Bellen zu hören ist, so ist der Nachweis positiv (das heißt, es war Wasserstoff in dem Reagenzglas). Der Knall kommt durch die Reaktion von Wasserstoffgas mit dem Luftsauerstoff zustande: : \mathrm{2\ H_2 + O_2 \rightarrow 2\ H_2O} (exotherme Reaktion) : Wasserstoff reagiert mit Sauerstoff zu Wasser Mit der gleichen Reaktion verbrennt Wasserstoff mit einer schwach bläulichen Flamme, wenn man ihn gleich an der Austrittsstelle entzündet (Pfeifgas). Die Knallgasprobe ist die „klassische“ Methode zum Nachweis und ist besonders in Schulversuchen beliebt. Sehr viel genauer lässt sich das Element mit Hilfe der Kernspinresonanzspektroskopie (kurz NMR; nuclear magnetic resonance) nachweisen, die daher bevorzugt im Laborbetrieb angewandt wird. Dabei macht man sich quantenmechanische Gegebenheiten zu Nutze: Der Kernspin eines Wasserstoffatoms kann sich in einem angelegten äußeren Magnetfeld unterschiedlich ausrichten. Dadurch liegt der Atomkern in einem von zwei möglichen Energiezuständen vor, deren Differenz umso größer ist, je stärker das äußere Magnetfeld ist. Diese Differenz ist charakteristisch für jedes Element und kann durch Strahlungsanregung gemessen werden. Verbindungen Wasserstoff geht mit den meisten chemischen Elementen Verbindungen mit der allgemeinen Summenformel EHn (n = 1, 2, 3, 4) ein. Einige wenige dieser Elementwasserstoffe sind nur in Form so genannter Addukte bekannt, wie Lm • EHn (L steht für einen Liganden). Wasserstoff kann in Verbindungen sowohl positive als auch negative Ladungsanteile tragen. Das ist abhängig davon, ob der Bindungspartner eine höhere oder eine niedrigere Elektronegativität als Wasserstoff (2,2) besitzt. Zwischen den beiden Verbindungstypen lässt sich im Periodensystem keine scharfe Grenze ziehen, da zum Beispiel das Säure-Base-Verhalten mit berücksichtigt werden muss. Eine mehr oder weniger willkürliche Betrachtung besagt, dass in den Wasserstoffverbindungen der Elemente Bor, Silicium, Germanium, Zinn und Blei sowie allen links davon der Wasserstoff negativ polarisiert ist, in Verbindungen mit Kohlenstoff, Phosphor, Arsen, Antimon, Bismut und allen Elementen rechts davon positiv. Entsprechend lässt sich bei Monosilan (SiH4) die Oxidationszahl für Silicium auf +4 (Wasserstoff dementsprechend −1), in Methan (CH4) für Kohlenstoff auf −4 (Wasserstoff +1) festlegen. Zur Darstellung von Wasserstoffverbindungen EHn werden hauptsächlich drei verschiedene Verfahren genutzt: * Die Umsetzung des entsprechenden Elements E mit Wasserstoff (H2; Hydrogenolyse) : \mathrm{\frac{1}{x}\ E_x + \frac{n}{2}\ H_2\ \overrightarrow{\leftarrow}\ EH_n} : Ein Element reagiert mit Wasserstoff bei Energiezufuhr zum entsprechenden Elementwasserstoff. * Die Reaktion von Metallverbindungen des Typs MnE mit Wasserstoffsäuren (H+; Protolyse) : \mathrm{M_nE + n\ HA\ \overrightarrow{\leftarrow}\ n\ MA + EH_n} : Eine Metallverbindung des Elements E reagiert mit einer Säure HA zum Elementwasserstoff und einem Metallsalz. * Die Umsetzung von Halogenverbindungen (EHaln) mit Hydriden (H−; Hydridolyse) : \mathrm{EHal_n + n\ H^-\ \overrightarrow{\leftarrow}\ n\ Hal^- + EH_n} : Hydridionen setzen aus einer Halogenverbindung des Elements E den entsprechenden Elementwasserstoff frei. Salzartige Verbindungen In Verbindung mit Metallen kann Wasserstoff jeweils ein Elektron aufnehmen, so dass negativ geladene Wasserstoffionen (Hydridionen, H-) entstehen, die mit Metallkationen Salze bilden. Diese Verbindungen werden Hydride genannt. Salzartige Elementwasserstoffe sind von den Alkali- und, mit Ausnahme von Beryllium, den Erdalkalimetallen bekannt. Außerdem zählt man die Dihydride des Europiums und Ytterbiums (EuH2 und YbH2) dazu. Metallhydride reagieren sehr heftig mit Wasser unter Freisetzung von molekularem Wasserstoff (H2) und können sich an der Luft selbst entzünden, wobei sich Wasser und das Metalloxid bilden. In der Mehrzahl sind sie aber nicht explosiv. Minerale, die (an Sauerstoff gebundenen) Wasserstoff enthalten, sind Hydrate oder Hydroxide. Metallartige Verbindungen In metallartigen Wasserstoffverbindungen – mit wenigen Ausnahmen sind das die Übergangsmetallhydride – ist atomarer Wasserstoff in der entsprechenden Metallstruktur eingelagert. Man spricht in diesem Fall auch von Wasserstoff-Einlagerungsverbindungen, obwohl sich bei der Aufnahme des Wasserstoffs die Struktur des Metalls ändert (was eigentlich nicht der Definition für Einlagerungsverbindungen entspricht). Das Element besetzt die oktaedrischen und tetraedrischen Lücken in den kubisch- bzw. hexagonal-dichtesten Metallatompackungen. Die Löslichkeit von Wasserstoff steigt mit zunehmender Temperatur. Man findet jedoch selbst bei Temperaturen über 500 Grad Celsius selten mehr als 10 Atomprozente Wasserstoff im betreffenden Metall. Am meisten Wasserstoff können die Elemente Vanadium, Niob und Tantal aufnehmen. Bei Raumtemperatur sind folgende Stöchiometrien zu beobachten: VH0,05, NbH0,11 und TaH0,22. Ab 200 Grad Celsius findet man bei diesen Metallen eine 1:1-Stöchiometrie (MH) vor. Das kubisch-raumzentrierte Kristallgitter bleibt dabei unangetastet. Kovalente Verbindungen Verbindungen, bei denen Wasserstoff der elektropositivere Partner ist, haben einen hohen kovalenten Anteil. Als Beispiele seien Fluorwasserstoff (HF) oder Chlorwasserstoff (HCl) genannt. In Wasser reagieren diese Stoffe als Säuren, da der Wasserstoff sofort als Proton (H+-Ion) von umgebenden Wassermolekülen abgespalten werden kann. Isolierte H+-Ionen verbinden sich in wässriger Lösung sofort mit Wassermolekülen zu H3O+-Ionen; dieses Ion ist verantwortlich für die saure Eigenschaft von wässrigen Chlorwasserstofflösungen. Säure-Base-Verhalten thumb|Schematische Darstellung verschiedener Wasserstoffoxide Die kovalenten Wasserstoffverbindungen der Elemente der IV. bis VII. Hauptgruppe des Periodensystems sowie Borwasserstoffe sind Säuren nach der Definition von Brønsted, geben also Protonen an andere Verbindungen ab. : \mathrm{EH_n\, \overrightarrow{\leftarrow}\, EH^-_{n-1} + H^+} Die Säurestärke der Verbindungen nimmt dabei in den Hauptgruppen von oben nach unten und in den Perioden von links nach rechts zu. Ebenso steigt sie mit der Zahl der Element-Element-Bindungen bei Wasserstoffverbindungen eines bestimmten Elements. So ist zum Beispiel Wasser (H2O) eine schwächere Säure als Wasserstoffperoxid (H2O2), Ethan (C2H6) in der Säurestärke schwächer als Ethen (C2H4) und Ethin (C2H2). Umgekehrt können kovalente Elementwasserstoffe als Basen fungieren. Wasserstoffverbindungen der Elemente aus Hauptgruppe V bis VII können Protonen aufnehmen, da sie über freie Elektronenpaare verfügen. : \mathrm{EH_n + H^+\, \overrightarrow{\leftarrow}\, EH^+_{n+1}} pH-Wert Ursache für die Acidität oder Basizität einer wässrigen Lösung ist die Stoffkonzentration an Protonen (H+-Ionen). Den negativen dekadischen Logarithmus dieser Konzentration nennt man pH-Wert. Z. B. bedeutet eine Konzentration von 0,001 mol H+-Ionen pro Liter Wasser „pH 3,0“. Dieses Beispiel trifft auf eine Säure zu. Wasser ohne jeden Zusatz hat bei Normalbedingungen den pH 7, Basen haben pH-Werte bis 14 Oxide Wasserstoffoxide (auch Hydrogeniumoxide) sind Verbindungen, die nur aus Wasserstoff und Sauerstoff bestehen, von größter Wichtigkeit ist das Wasser (Wasserstoffoxid); von technischer Bedeutung ist daneben Wasserstoffperoxid, früher Wasserstoffsuperoxid genannt. Ein weiteres, aber selteneres Oxid ist das Dihydrogentrioxid. Von außerordentlicher Bedeutung für alles Leben auf der Erde sind auch Alkohole und Saccharide sowie Carbonsäuren, die (nur) Wasserstoff, Sauerstoff und Kohlenstoff enthalten. Kohlenwasserstoffe Wasserstoff bildet mit Kohlenstoff die kovalenten Kohlenwasserstoffe, deren Studium sich die Kohlenwasserstoffchemie verschrieben hat. Einzelnachweise Literatur Chemie * Erwin Riedel: Anorganische Chemie. de Gruyter, Berlin 2002, ISBN 3-11-017439-1 * A. F. Holleman, Egon Wiberg: Lehrbuch der Anorganischen Chemie. de Gruyter, Berlin 1995, ISBN 3-11-012641-9 * dtv-Atlas zur Chemie. Bd 1. Allgemeine und anorganische Chemie, ISBN 3-423-03217-0 * Harry H. Binder: Lexikon der chemischen Elemente - das Periodensystem in Fakten, Zahlen und Daten. Hirzel, Stuttgart 1999, ISBN 3-7776-0736-3 Technik * Sven Geitmann: Wasserstoff & Brennstoffzellen – Die Technik von morgen. Hydrogeit Verlag, Kremmen 2004 (2. Aufl.), ISBN 3-937863-04-4 * Alf-Sibrand Rühle: Wasserstoff & Wirtschaft – Investieren in eine saubere Zukunft Hydrogeit Verlag, Kremmen 2005, ISBN 3-937863-02-8 * Rex A. Ewing: Hydrogen – A Journey Into a World of Hydrogen Energy and Fuel Cells. Pixyjack Press, Masonville CO 2004, ISBN 0-9658098-6-2 Bedeutung * Hoimar von Ditfurth: Im Anfang war der Wasserstoff. dtv, München 2002, ISBN 3-423-33015-5 Weblinks * Wasserstoff bei WebElements (englisch) * 3D Visualisierungen des Wasserstoffatoms bei HydrogenLab * Informationen über Wasserstoff bei hydrox.de * Suprafluider Wasserstoff bei Innovationsreport 04.06.2002 * Informationen und Bücher über Wasserstoff im Verlag Hydrogeit * [http://www.dwv-info.de/publikationen/2004/pm_04st.pdf Wasserstoff – Der neue Energieträger Über die Rolle des Wasserstoffs in existierenden und zukünftigen Energiesystemen in Deutscher Wasserstoff- und Brennstoffzellenverband e.V. (Hrsg.) 2004] * [http://www.bio-wasserstoff.de/ Solare Wasserstoffwirtschaft bei biowasserstoff.de] * [http://www.iceland.de/index.php?id=658 Wasserstofftestfeld Island in Iceland Guide 2006] * Eine Wasserstoff- und Deuterium-Spektralröhre Betrieb mit 1,8 kV, 18 mA und einer Frequenz von 35 kHz. Kategorie:Kraftstoff Kategorie:Brenngas Kategorie:Chemisches Element !Wasserstoff Kategorie:Kühlmittel af:Waterstof als:Wasserstoff an:Idrochén ar:هيدروجين arz:هايدروجين ast:Hidróxenu az:Hidrogen bar:Wassastoff bat-smg:Ondėnilis be:Вадарод be-x-old:Вадарод bg:Водород bn:হাইড্রোজেন br:Hidrogen bs:Vodonik ca:Hidrogen ceb:Idroheno co:Idrogenu cs:Vodík cv:Водород cy:Hydrogen da:Brint el:Υδρογόνο en:Hydrogen eo:Hidrogeno es:Hidrógeno et:Vesinik eu:Hidrogeno fa:هیدروژن fi:Vety fo:Hydrogen fr:Hydrogène fur:Idrogjen ga:Hidrigin gd:Haidreagain gl:Hidróxeno gu:હાઈડ્રોજન gv:Hiddragien haw:Haikokene he:מימן hi:हाइड्रोजन hr:Vodik hsb:Wodźik ht:Idwojèn hu:Hidrogén hy:Ջրածին ia:Hydrogeno id:Hidrogen io:Hidrogeno is:Vetni it:Idrogeno ja:水素 jbo:cidro jv:Hidrogen ka:წყალბადი km:អ៊ីដ្រូសែន kn:ಜಲಜನಕ ko:수소 ksh:Wasserstoff ku:Hîdrojen la:Hydrogenium lb:Waasserstoff li:Waterstof lmo:Idrògen ln:Idrojɛ́ní lt:Vandenilis lv:Ūdeņradis mi:Hauwai mk:Водород ml:ഹൈഡ്രജന്‍ mn:Устөрөгч mr:हायड्रोजन ms:Hidrogen mt:Idroġenu myv:Ведь чачтый nah:Āyōcoxqui nds:Waterstoff nds-nl:Waeterstof ne:हाइड्रोजन nl:Waterstof (element) nn:Hydrogen no:Hydrogen nov:Hidrogene oc:Idrogèn os:Донгуыр pa:ਹਾਈਡ੍ਰੋਜਨ pap:Hidrogeno pih:Hiidrojen pl:Wodór pt:Hidrogénio qu:Yakuchaq ro:Hidrogen ru:Водород sa:हाइड्रोजन sc:Idrogeno scn:Idrògginu sh:Vodik simple:Hydrogen sk:Vodík sl:Projekt:Vodik sq:Hidrogjeni sr:Водоник stq:Woaterstof su:Hidrogén sv:Väte sw:Hidrojeni ta:ஹைட்ரஜன் te:హైడ్రోజన్ tg:Ҳидроген th:ไฮโดรเจน tl:Idroheno tr:Hidrojen uk:Водень ur:آبگر uz:Vodorod vi:Hiđrô vls:Woaterstof wa:Idrodjinne wuu:氢 yi:הידראגען zh:氢 zh-classical:氫 zh-min-nan:H (goân-sò͘) zh-yue:氫